


Unlikely Relationships

by Fire_Cat



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Roommates, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Xephos, second year chemistry major. Guess we're roommates now huh. Cool. What's your name? What're you studying?" Xephos smiled as he, somewhat awkwardly, held out a hand to the stranger, hoping to spark up a conversation.</p>
<p>The man sighed before taking his headphones off and resting them around his neck, he plucked his glasses off and held them in his hand as he turned to Xephos, who was still smiling.</p>
<p>"William Strife." The blonde said, his voice flat and a bit too formal. "Business and technology." He added as he stiffly shook Xephos' hand.</p>
<p>(In which Xephos really wants to be friends with Strife despite the latters lack of interest. It doesn't last though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> As much as Parvill is my OTP, I do like the Striphos ship and there just isn't enough of it around (Which still baffles me)  
> So, here's the first part of a little series I have planned surrounding these two at University and what not.  
> It is not connected to my other fics Hurt, and Memory, and takes place on an alternate timeline. Where these two did know each other before arriving on Minecraftia. Just a heads up. Though my Lumian headcannons are still the same, tails are a rare trait usually found in the wealthy and their freckles (and eyes) change colour with emotion, so that's fun.
> 
> But um, yeah, enjoy the (sort of) fluff :3

Xephos was mildly surprised to find the front door of his dorm unlocked. It took him a moment to remember that he was getting a new roommate. And once he did, he smiled, straightened his shirt, and opened the door. Hoping to make a good first impression.

He walked into the small room and, as he'd suspected, there was someone new in there. Sat on the top bunk was a man, a few years younger than Xephos, with short blonde hair and bright emerald eyes, lined with equally as green freckles, that also adorned the backs of his hands. He looked to be quite tall, though it was hard to tell at this angle. He wore glasses, square framed and simple, and had headphones on, reading something. He hadn't noticed Xephos walk in.

"Um, hello?" Xephos said as he closed the door, looking up at the blonde. The man looked down at Xephos through the corner of his eye, blinked, and then turned back to what he was reading. Xephos walked over to the bed, dropping his bag down on the floor as he went, he stood on the edge of the bottom bunk and held onto the rails of the top, so that he could peer over the edge, he wasn't quite tall enough to do so when standing on the floor.

"I'm Xephos, second year chemistry major. Guess we're roommates now huh. Cool. What's your name? What're you studying?" Xephos smiled as he, somewhat awkwardly, held out a hand to the stranger, hoping to spark up a conversation.

The man sighed before taking his headphones off and resting them around his neck, he plucked his glasses off and held them in his hand as he turned to Xephos, who was still smiling.

"William Strife." The blonde said, his voice flat and a bit too formal. "Business and technology." He added as he stiffly shook Xephos' hand.

"Awesome, nice to meet you William. You a freshman by chance? Can't say I've seen you around before." Xephos was still smiling, Strife merely nodded as he turned away again, checking to see if his music was still playing, before pressing a button on the side of the headset that Xephos presumed paused it.

"What's your full name?" Strife asked simply, glancing down at the tail swishing back and forth by Xephos' ankles.

"Why?" Xephos started, before noticing what Strife was looking at. "Oh. Um. Yeah. Xephos Brindley. If you must know. And yeah, before you ask or make assumptions, my parents are rather on the wealthy side. But that doesn't make me stuck-up and ignorant. I just want to make friends and do something with my life. Which is why I'm here." His smile had faded slightly, but there was still a cheerful tone in his voice.

"So you're not just a typical rich-kid? Ok. I'll take your word for it." Strife said. "Just going to throw this out there, I don't _do_ friends, or relationships, or any of that. I'm not going to watch sport with you or go out for drinks or anything of the sort. I'm here to study. Not to get tied down and distracted by other people." He continued. His deep voice suddenly much colder as he turned away again.

"Oh." Said Xephos, his smile fading completely. "Um. Ok. Still, it'd be nice to, at the very least, be on speaking terms, you know, if we're gonna be living together for the foreseeable future. Getting along would be useful." He paused for a moment. "And, we're both taking technology courses so, I could help, since I'm a year ahead of you and-" He stopped as Strife looked at him again.

"I don't need your help." Strife said sharply.

"No. No of course not. I.. I just thought I'd mention it.." Xephos said slowly. Looking away from Strife's emerald eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or what?" Strife said, his voice still sharp, making Xephos look back up at him.

"Oh. No. Sorry. I just.. Probably wouldn't be able to see properly if I were on the floor.." Xephos said quietly as he stepped down off the bed, he took one last look at Strife before grabbing his bag and walking over to the other side of the room where his desk was. He sat down on the chair and slipped his boots off before switching his computer on.

"This place looks a lot cleaner than when I left." He commented as he looked around the room properly for the first time since he got back. "Did you tidy up?" He asked, but Strife didn't reply, when Xephos looked back up at him, he was lying back on the bed, the quiet hum of music coming through his headphones just audible to Xephos' sensitive ears. He sighed and looked at his computer monitor as the display came to life. "Well, this is going to be an interesting few weeks isn't it.." He muttered to himself. Hoping that Strife was just nervous about starting at a new school, and that he'd lighten up after a little while.

* * *

 

Much to Xephos' relief, the tension between the two students did settle down after a while. Strife became less closed off but still not accepting of Xephos' offer of friendship. He was solitary, that much was clear, but perhaps a little too much so. It occurred to him that he didn't really know much about the blonde, other than the fact that 'workaholic' didn't even begin to cover it. He'd try his best to drag Strife out of the dorm of an evening, to go to the arcade in town, or to get some food, or just to go for a walk around the campus. But to no avail. He kept trying though.

One afternoon, Xephos was on his computer, typing out an essay, when Strife returned from a lecture. Xephos had his music playing, and was so engrossed in his writing that he didn't hear Strife come in.

Strife put his bag down on the floor and started rummaging through it, he stopped after a few moments, looking at Xephos, who had his back to him. He bit his lip and thought for a moment before speaking.

"Xephos?" He said, louder than he'd usually speak, hoping to get the blue-eyed Lumian's attention. After a few seconds with no response passed. He tried again, a little louder this time. "Xephos?"

"Hm?" Xephos said, pulling his headphones away from his ears but not looking away from the monitor, fingers tapping away at the keyboard. He paused for a moment, before stopping what he was doing and turning around in his chair to see the blonde crouched down by his bag on the other side of the room. "Oh hey Will, didn't hear you come in. How was class?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah it, it was fine. Nothing out of the ordinary." He paused as he saw Xephos' smile grow slightly wider. "Um, I'm going to go down to the library for a bit, you.. you wanna come with?" He said slowly, fighting back the pink glow that he could see creeping across his face.

Xephos looked slightly alarmed for a fraction of a second before chuckling, his smile returning. "Hold on, are _you_ asking _me_ to do something _together_?" Strife merely shrugged. A quiet laugh escaped Xephos' throat before he spoke again. "Sure, I'd love too Will. I've been meaning to take a break anyway, I've been writing this all afternoon and I'm not even halfway done..."

Strife smiled. "How much do you need to write?"

"Not that much, I'm just finding this one tricky. Keep having to rewrite sections. Oh well. Can't find it all easy." Xephos said as he saved his work and switched his computer off. He stood up and straightened his shirt, wireless headphones still sat around his neck.

Strife grabbed his glasses out of his bag and hooked them onto the collar of his shirt, before picking his bag up and putting it on his bed, out of the way. Xephos always forgot quite how tall Strife was, well, compared to himself anyway. Xephos was used to being shorter than most people, but he barely reached Strife's shoulder and he found this both amusing and annoying.

The two wandered down to the library together, aimlessly chatting about various things. Mostly classes and lectures and the peculiar antics of their various tutors. It was quite possibly the longest and most stable conversation they'd had in the few months they'd know one another.

* * *

 

It was midday, Strife was lying on his bed, studying as usual, when Xephos came bounding into the room, clearly in a hurry as he scampered around the dorm, looking for something.

"In a rush?" Strife said casually, not looking up from his work.

"Yeah, just need to grab my tablet, where is it?" Xephos said quickly as he rummaged through his desk draws.

"Probably on your bed." Strife said, glancing down at the brunette. Xephos disappeared onto the bottom bunk for a moment before reappearing, tablet in hand.

"Marvellous." Xephos said as he tucked it into his bag. "Glasses.." He said quietly, looking around the room again.

"In your top pocket. Honestly, I swear I keep better track of your stuff than you do." Strife smiled.

"Yup." Xephos said, tapping the top pocket of his shirt to find his glasses sat comfortably where he'd left them ten minutes before.

Strife chuckled lightly before he spoke. "You better get going or you'll be late for class." He said as he turned back to his work.

"Yeah." Xephos said slowly, looking up at where Strife was laying on the top bunk. "Will?"

"Hm?"

"Are you free this evening?" Xephos asked, standing on the edge of the bottom bunk so that he could see Strife properly.

"Yeah just studying, why?" Strife responded, looking at his blue-eyed roommate.

An almost cheeky grin spread across Xephos' face before he spoke. "You, me, dinner date, six o'clock." He said quickly as he hopped down from the bed again.

"W-What?" Strife stammered, sitting up too fast and hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Careful." Xephos smiled as he walked to the door. "I'm busy 'till half five, I've got class, then a lecture. So, meet me outside the science block around then, we'll go into town and get something to eat."

"I-I-What... Um.. O-Ok.." Strife stuttered, rubbing his head with one hand, suddenly struggling to get his words out, his calm demeanour gone. "Sure." He added, just managing a smile behind the flare of pink lights across his face.

Xephos chuckled. "Awesome, now, I gotta go or I'm gonna be late, see you later." He grinned before disappearing through the door, closing it behind him, leaving a very confused Strife on his own.

"Did Xeph really just ask me out on a date..?" He muttered to himself as he looked out the window, half expecting to see Xephos sprinting across the campus towards class, just to realise that there was no way he could have gotten down there so fast. "..Ok.."


End file.
